


Mission to Incompromise

by Milunax



Series: Spideyfist - Pheromone [1]
Category: USM, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny, Do I really have to put more tags?, Dom!Peter, I dunno what to write here, M/M, PWP, Top Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milunax/pseuds/Milunax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission with the team, Peter and Danny accidentally get their hands on a new invention made by SHIELD scientists -- though, the real problem at hand was when they both got locked inside Danny's room while, the room's drugged with aphrodisiac in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission to Incompromise

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my lovely lil sister for Beta-ing this fanfic of mine! My first contribution to the SpideyFist community, as well as a farewell gift. Since school will be starting soon here and I need to post a fanfic before going back to studying.. ;w;
> 
> Enjoy you guys! Hope you like it! =w=

They were in the briefing room, discussing a new mission Fury had selected for their team. It was instant and of grave importance that it was important that they should not screw this one up. No matter what the consequence.

"You are to protect Dr. Sadovsky at all cost." The Director said in a stern tone of voice, looking over to the small group of teen heroes. One of their important scientists and very valuable worker of SHIELD got caught in some deep trouble -- more likely, had invented a weapon that had accidentally been caught in public and now a handful of villains were up to each other's necks; desperate to get their hands on it.

Peter looked over to his team, they were dismissed shortly -- told that they were to be safehouse SHIELD had provided for the doctor. A small discussion of plans and whatnot, how their strategy and guarding system was to be once they got to their destination.

It only took a couple of minutes -- about 15 to 20 minutes to get to the secluded house Dr. Sadovsky was kept in. It was a normal looking house that was randomly rooted at the middle of a forest. Just outside the skirts of Boston. The night had already set, inky black colour spreading throughout the sky as sparkly dots of stars illuminated and accompanied above their heads. White Tiger and Nova were on guard outside the house; whilst Power Man was to secure the perimeters inside the house's halls -- Spiderman and Iron Fist were kept at the doctor's side.

Their safe house was a heavily armed place; it didn't have the looks for it but, the house had traps and security monitors just about everywhere. Aside from Spiderman's team protecting the doctor. Other SHIELD agents were also operating inside the place; some outside just to make sure. It wasn't too late to get a little too protective; better paranoid than, having a dead or brainwashed doctor.

  
"Spiderman, no suspicious activities reported." Iron Fist told his teammate as the other was busy entertaining the doctor; helping the older man with chemical equations and circuits from the weapon he was tinkering with. The Spider glanced over to Iron Fist, nodding as a reply as he excused himself from the doctor for a moment -- moving over to the blonde's side as to get a brief little discussion and intel from the others, they needed to keep in contact from time to time anyways. Just to double make sure that everything is going on smoothly.

Peter's hand landed on top of Danny's shoulder, ushering the other out of Dr. Sadovsky's work place so they could chat for a moment "Whiter Tiger and Nova checking outside perimeters?" He asked, once the door to the doctor's room had been closed.

  
"So far, both are on their feet and Power Man just reported as well that there's nothing strange going on about in the halls." Danny replied back sternly, checking his own SHIELD communicator watch "How's the Doctor?"

  
"He's doing fine. I was just helping him along with some circuits and whatnot." Peter replied back with a small shrug of his shoulder; he didn't mind doing some _other_ work rather than, just guarding the doctor. The man was a really nice guy and seriously, genetical encoder replicator wristbands -- the guy invented a wristband that would be able to help you adapt to certain thing. All you needed was a little blood sample or any kind of sample from anyone that had an ability or skill; the wristband would generate its molecular structure and DNA then, encode it in a way that'll bond with your own body - injecting a special serum into you that'll give you that talent for a short time. A very small amount of time only and it only works on very few people -- the machine and serum was very picky to say the least.

"I see. Well if you--"

  
"Mayday! Mayday! Assassins breaching out at sector 14!" Nova suddenly interrupted.

  
Peter and Danny quickly moved inside Dr. Sadovsky's room; ushering the doctor out for a more safer and secure place. Sector 14 of the house was just nearby -- they should've kept the man underground maybe, the upper was just a little too _open_ for Peter's liking but -- it was said earlier that the house was secure anyways. Secure Spiderman's ass it was.

  
"Dr. Sadovsky please keep by our side." Iron Fist said to the doctor as him and Peter went through the memorized shortcut of how to get into the house's basement. They had to secure the doctor first before head-on battling with the enemies outside.

"Power Man, count on the assassins." Peter said over to his communicater; if they were already in the hallway -- Luke would've spotted them in a nick of time, since Nova had informed everyone about the sudden attack anyways. The light from his watch showed and the image of Power Man along with black clothed assassins fighting each other was playing at his communicater. A few grunts, groans and lots of explosions were heard -- the sight of White Tiger and Nova catching up and watching each other's back.

  
"About 7 of them Spidey. Though, I'm not sure -- keep on the look out." Luke said over before he got punched out of the communicater's view and his call ended.

  
"This does not look good Spiderman." Danny commented, glancing sideways as he kept in check that there might be assassins scattered all around the place.

"Yeah, let's just make sure to keep Doc here safe. And try not to set any traps on while we're at it, alright?" Peter replied back, feeling his Spidey-senses suddenly tingling before he pushed Dr. Sadovsky and Iron Fist back as the wall from his right suddenly blew up and a number of three assassins suddenly appeared before them. All three wore night black outfits, googles and black face masks concealing their faces as each other held onto their own weapon. One of them holding daggers, another chains whilst lastly another held onto pistols "Iron Fist, get the doctor out of here!" Peter shouted to the other, quickly webbing out two of the assassins and pushing them to the side as to give Danny and Dr. Sadovsky open space to go through.

  
Iront Fist moved quickly, grabbing a hold of the Doctor's arm and dragging him along; not before channeling some strength into his left hand and landing a heavy punch at one of the assassins. Spiderman quickly tried to follow from behind, coating one assassin in web from head to toe before kicking the person off the two storey house, outside the window that had broke from the blow earlier. He aimed another wed at another assassin, pulling the enemy close to him before giving a roundhouse kick then, sticking him to the wall with his web.

  
Spiderman quickly webbed his way through the halls, one assassin following him closely and throwing a couple of mini bombs at him, which in return Peter dodged and managed to throw back some at the other.

"Give us the Doctor Spider!" The assassin shouted out in anger, not at all pleased -- a very pissed off tone evident in woman's voice.

  
"Uhmm, yeah. Not gonna happen." Peter said back, webbing a piece of furniture that stood at the halls and throwing it at the assassin. Though the woman had easily grabbed a hold of the small lamp table and threw it to the side; tailing hot on the teen. She threw a few knives in Peter's way, scraping at his arm -- knife sharply scratching at his suit and easily making the skin underneath the ruined clothing bleed "Hey!" Spiderman said out, looking back at the other and webbing her hands "Don't you know that knives aren't safe to play with?" He said, shooting out two webs to either corner of the hall then, slinging himself from it and landing his two feet at the woman's head.

  
It seemed as though the other got knocked out from the action so in a haste, Peter ran the halls, calling Danny's communicater "Iron Fist, How's Dr. Sadovsky?" He asked, seeing Nova pass by outside, flying in speed then, flashing out again to go on ground.

  
"He's doing fine. We are getting to the basement now." Danny replied back.

"Alright good, I'll be there shortly." Spiderman said before ending the short call and taking care of another assassin that tried to sneak up on him from behind.

  
Only a few minutes passed by before Peter got to the basement or safe place that they could keep Dr. Sadovsky. Iron Fist was right beside the doctor when Spiderman got to the place "What's the status outside?" Danny asked, concern quite evident in his tone as he walked over to Peter -- noticing the injury on his arm as he took a quick scan at it, seeing if there was anything he could do for it.

  
"It looks like the others got it and Fury just called as well. They said we stalled them enough and that we just have to wait for the pick-up crew to get here so, they can move Dr. Sadovsky again." Peter said in reply, looking over to the doctor and showing his hand up in a thumbs up "You alright Doc?"

  
The doctor smiled at Spiderman, nodding in appreciation "Fine, thank you." The man replied back before Peter turned his attention back towards Danny.

The assassins weren't much of a problem for their teammates. It didn't take too long to dispatch all of them, even with their number exceeding 15. A jet was quickly deported to their place and took all of them back to the Helicarrier.

  
"Seriously? You let us stay at that house, telling it's a mission and now you tell me it was just a TEAM BUILDING EXERCISE?!" Peter shouted over to Fury as they walked to at the Helicarriers ways; a few glances from other agents went to their way.

  
"That was pretty brutal. Though, I don't mind trashing out good looking houses -- but exercise? really?" Sam commented off, agreeing with Spiderman for once as they all complained. They spent nearly half a day in the house, doing perimeter checks and scanning all around them for anything suspicious.

  
"It was to see how your guarding and area monitoring skills are. We need statistics and making you think you're on a real mission will give out different results than, knowing you're just on training. Don't worry, every SHIELD agent goes through that kind of training." Fury replied back as they were all ushered to the lab testing room of the Helicarrier. Where Dr. Sadovsky was chatting with Dr. Connors.

"Though, you did do a good job on keeping Dr. Sadovsky safe." Fury commented as the Doctor went up close to the group of teens.

  
He had a smile on his lips and congratulated them on a job well then "I'd say, a grade of B would be most suitable for this team." He said with a nod of his head as the Doctor held the wristband and a few vials in his hands.

  
"So Doc, that wristband isn't really a genetical encoder replicator. Isn't it?" Peter asked in curiosity, looking over to materials in the doctor's hands with interest or just, plain out wanting to know what the hell that wristband should be doing if it wasn't as it was what Fury had explained to them earlier. Spiderman seriously did not like not being left out in the dark here.

  
"Actually." The doctor said off, putting the wristband on Peter "Not quite like that. You see it is just a mere air fusioner." Dr. Sadovsky explained off, showing the vials to the team who had now huddled around in a circle with interest towards the subject at hand "You put any of these vials at the shoot here. This blue one is filled with Lunesta, this orange one is Valium whilst this pink one is Aphrodisiac." The Doctor said as he grabbed a hold of the pink vial and placed it at wristband's shoot.

Peter cocked his head to the side a little, eyeing the machine with interest "You press this button and voila; the wristband sucks its contents in and changes the liquid to gaseous particles." Dr. Sadovsky explained, taking out the vial as its contents were swirled up and drained by the wristband on Spiderman's wrist.

  
"Well, can't say I haven't seen something like this before." Peter commented, leaning in close to the band as he examined it closely. He saw the machine still working on changing the liquid into air "And you press this button to let the gas escape?" He said, pointing over to the little red button as he looked over to the Doctor; Dr. Sadovsky nodded in affirmation at his question.

  
"And as much as I'd like to stay and chat here, I have other business to attend to. Make sure to come by later for the debriefing of your training." Fury interrupted as he looked over to the group of teens and scientists before walking out of the lab. All of them said their good-bye's to the director, waving their hands in gesture as they all knew how busy the man was, with organizing and keeping everything in check with the world and both, the helicarrier and other people who work in it.

Peter scooted over to the lab table, looking over to the other experiemnts and inventions Dr. Sadovsky and Dr. Connors had made, interesting sparking as he saw all the other gadgets -- maybe there was something he could use an idea to improve his web-shooters? There was always room for improvement; and the two scientist looked to be more than, happy to explain their work to the team anyways.

  
"Spiderman." Luke called out to the brunette, grabbing Peter's attention instantly.

  
"We still have training web-head." Nova butted in, making Spiderman groan a little in dismay -- he may have actually forgotten about the training that was talked about earlier "On second thoughts though, why don't we all just bail out on training today." Sam suddenly chirped in, getting a glare that was not really obvious from White Tiger as she still wore her mask on.

  
"Are you crazy? Fury would--"

"Not if he found out though." Peter interrupted, moving in close to his teammates as they huddled up, walking away from the doctors as Peter waved good-bye at them "See ya later doc!" Peter chimed, ushering his team out of the lab.

  
"We are gonna get in so much trouble." Ava piped up and Spiderman plus Nova shushed her both at the same time.

  
Nova flew to her side, an impish grin plastered onto his lips "Not if he finds out. Besides, do you really wanna go training after _another_ training that we thought was a mission? I think not!" He sain, trying to convince White Tiger in return, kinda made Ava thinking as she stayed quiet for a moment whilst in thought. The whole team looked over to her, it seemed that everyone was beat and wanted to skip -- not that they can't do the extra-work, but a well deserved rest was needed.

  
"Well, I guess--"

  
"She said yes! Bed here I come!" Nova suddenly screamed out as he dashed his way back to his room.

"No, wait!" Ava said in a haste, trying to stop Nova but, Iron Fist, Power Man accompanied by Spiderman immediately raced off away from her as well; trying to get away from White Tiger's scolding and rage of her drilling down into their thick skulls on Fury beating the crap out of them if he were to find out; which in a way, there was a 50/50 percent chance of him not knowing about their little skipping session as a team.

  
As the three of them ran through the helicarrier's halls, Power Man waved at both Danny and Peter as he directed himself to going to his own room -- taking care of his own business in getting a good rest.

  
"Hey Danny." Peter said as he looked over to Iron Fist, the blonde averting his attention over to the brunette as he took off his mask and gave a questioning look to the other.

  
"Yeah?"  
"Did I forget my Math textbook on you?"

Danny's eyes widened a bit at the realization before he smiled at the brunette "Oh yeah, my room Spiderman." The blonde said in reply as he ran faster to his place. Peter followed the other's pace, tailing just a step away from Danny before they got to their destination. Iron Fist opened the door to his room and immediately shut it close, locking it as well just in case White Tiger had any ideas of barging in to get them all back to training.

  
The brunette huffed a little while, drawing in a quick breath -- taking off his mask in the process as Peter looked at Danny's place. His room was as clean as he imagined it to be, with scented candles almost everywhere, books, clothes and weapons as well neatly placed and organized. He let his back rest against the door they entered in and watched as Danny crouched down to his school bag near his bed and rummaged inside of it.

  
"Sorry for the late return." Iron Fist said to the other as he finally got a hold of Peter's textbook and walked over to the brunette. Spiderman chuckled, waving his hand off in dismay at the other's apology; no need to apologize for it anyways, the blonde only had his book for a day or two -- Peter didn't really need it, he just wanted an excuse to get to be with Danny a little more. Just another second or two with his friend and to visit his room as well; he was glad _\- well only a little-_ that Ava could drag them away any moment so, he could be locked up inside Danny's room with the said blonde with him.

Peter took the book with his right hand "Don't sweat it, it's not like you broke it or anything anyways." He said in reply before his gaze caught up on where Danny's eyes were fixed at; he arched up one inquisitive brow at the blonde, looking down at his own hand as to where Danny was looking at before Iron Fist spoke.

  
"Is that the wristband Dr. Sadovsky--"

  
"Oh shit!" Peter cursed as his eyes widened in shock at realizing that he had forgotten to give the wristband back to the doctor "Totally forgot about this." The brunette muttered off, eyeing the machine once again as he lifted it up to he could better scan it; eyes narrowing at the small invention.

  
"We should return it fast. Don't want the doctors to get worried about it." Danny interrupted, making Peter look back up at him with a smile.

"Yeah." He replied back, still looking over to the machine and poking along some of it's parts "Still, this thing is really cool. I wonder what vial doc put in here. What was it again?" Peter asked in curiosity to Danny, caramel brown hues gazing over to Iron Fist as the blonde shrugged his shoulder's a bit in reply; gaze turning to the side as he seemed to be in thought of remembering the name of the vial earlier.

  
"Not sure; I think it was something like--"

  
And before Danny could even finish his sentence, a sudden beeping sound came off from the wristband. Spiderman yelped in surprise and in that moment, pink smoke suddenly started gushing out of the wristband. Peter tried to turn it off, pressing along some of the buttons whilst erratically waving the machine binned to his wrist up and down, trying to make it stop from oozing its products out into the air.

  
"Ahh! What happened?! Why won't it--"  
"Peter! Turn it off!"

Both boys immediately tried to cover their noses, Spiderman aiming to go out of Danny's room so the formula -whatever is was- didn't have much of an effect on them but, suddenly remembering that there were also other people outside Danny's room. They couldn't let the gas spread throughout the helicarrier. So, before he even got close to opening Danny's door; Peter backed away from it, turning to face the blonde.

  
"We can't let the gas get out of your room. Is there a ventilation of the sort here?" Peter asked in a haste, looking to the blonde who nodded back at his question.

  
"Yes. There is one but, it's really small and I don't think it would.." Danny's words were interrupted as he found it rather hard to talk as he tried not to inhale as much of the air around them. Peter was the same, they couldn't hold their breaths forever; he just hoped that whatever mix was in the air, it wasn't deadly. Though, from the vials that he had heard from Dr. Sadovsky earlier, they didn't seem to be dangerous.

  
Peter was finding it harder and harder to concentrate at the problem at the hand. His body was starting to feel hot all over and there was just warmth everywhere in the atmosphere as he felt his body suddenly start to get.. _Aroused?_

He heard Danny panting, body shaking a tad as he tried to stay standing on his own two feet -- hands clinging onto the brunette for support "Alright, calm down. The doctor said earlier that his vials were.."

  
"Aphrodisiac.." Danny answered to Spiderman, looking over to the brunette as he tried his hardest to contain himself. It was no secret that both of them were now under the effect of the drug and Peter groaned out in pain; his southern regions were starting to wake up at a very alarming rate. And it didn't help at all the Danny was here with him, holding onto him like his life had depended on it and panting, with his rough voice huskily sounding way too sexy than, it should be at their current predicament. Peter tried to control himself, he had to keep it all in -- the effects were going to wear off soon anyways, they both just had to wait for the air to clear out and--

  
"Peter.." The blonde moaned out to him, catching Peter off-guard as he tried as best as he could to not touch Danny in any sort of sexual or just not touch him at all. But, it was becoming increasingly hard by the second. Iron Fist moaned out in pain, was that pain or pleasure though? Spiderman wasn't sure but, it didn't fail send a lovely message to his crouch from down below -- making Peter shiver and groan in response; he held Danny still, since the blonde seemed to be losing his own balance. _  
_

The brunette shook him to get a better grip of himself "Da-Danny.. Come on, keep it together." Peter stuttered out, feeling Danny's own flush warm body rub against him. Peter growled in frustration, he didn't want to take advantage of what was happening here, didn't want to do anything when they were both intoxicated -- drugged to put it simply. Peter tried to switch their places, pulling at Danny with all his strength and what little control was left in him; letting the blonde rest against the door behind him.

  
"Alright, I think we can--" Peter was interrupted, he tried to move away from the blonde but from the second he lost contact with Danny; Iron Fist had immediately grabbed a hold of him and kissed Peter full on the lips. The brunette loved the feeling of having Danny pressed against him, his hands roaming all over Peter's body until, they themselves settled at the nape of his neck. Danny pulled him closer, moaning and languidly moving his body against Spiderman.

  
Peter growled in frustration, he couldn't keep his control anymore. The thought of having Danny under him, moaning and screaming out his name was just too much. Just with the blonde's rubbing so sensually against his own body was enough to bring Peter's arousal hard and standing. The brunette hastily grabbed a hold of Danny's hips, pushing him back as Peter rubbed their crotches against one another, earning a satisfied moan. Danny shivered at Peter's ministration, kissing Peter more enthusiastically and hungrily.

Spiderman kissed back with the same passion, nipping lightly at Danny's lips, tasting and savoring Danny's own unique taste; he darted his tongue out asking permission from the blonde to enter his own hot cavern. Iron Fist responded immediately and eagerly, his own tongue meeting Peter's halfway as both curled and fought against one another, battling for dominance to which Peter had won rather easily at.

  
His hands gripped tighter at Iron Fist's waist, pulling him up as one hand slid down to Danny's thighs as a way to tell the blonde to wrap his legs around Peter's waist and Danny did just that. Peter wandered one hand up to Danny's top; slowly and gently moving under the clothing as he planned on caressing Danny's skin whilst taking his top off. Iron Fist moaned in delight, even the slightest touch of Peter's hands brushing against the skin of his abs brought shivers to the other. He whimpered, urging Spiderman to do more, to touch him more and Peter did so just that.

In a haste, Spiderman quickly took off Danny's top, the blonde retracting his hands away from Peter for a moment to hold them up so Peter could easily make his clothing slip off. Peter's hands roamed around Danny's chest; his kisses moved down to Danny's neck, sucking to his collarbone to leave a red trail of love bites at Iron Fist's skin. Danny squirmed under him, Peter's other hand groping along his bottom whilst the other was playfully pinching and teasing Danny's already hardened nubs.

  
"You feel so hot.." Peter murmured against Danny's skin, licking along his collarbone down to his chest, where his mouth stopped to give a quick yet, harsh suck against Danny's nipples. Danny trembled violently against the action, his body already becoming very sensitive because of the drug that was roaming in the air "And sensitive?" Peter said, accompanied by a chuckle as his other hand fondled with the hem of Danny's pants, already working on pulling it off.

  
"Peter, please.." Danny said as he closed his eyes, squirming and practically begging already for Peter to do more. The brunette drew out hot breath against Danny's skin, tip of his tongue poking against Danny's nipple before both hands tugged down at Danny's pants.

Peter moved his mouth to whisper lowly and seductively against the blonde's ears "Stand up then, face the wall." He murmured lowly and Iron Fist complied, unlocking his legs at Peter's waist as he helped Spiderman push down his pants along with his underwear. Danny whimpered, body pressed against the wall again, only this time his back was facing Peter. He turned his head, looking over to the brunette in anticipation.

  
Peter licked his lips, eyes trailing over hungrily at Danny's body -- he had imagined a scene like this so many times in his head, dreamed of Danny moaning and begging for his touch, to feel his skin against Peter's own. Peter wandered one index finger against the cheeks of Danny's bottom, slowly and teasingly moving to his puckered hole and playing against the rim.

A shuddered breath escaped Danny's lips as he thrusts his hips back to Spiderman, urging the brunette to do more, to take and pleasure him, use Danny till his heart's content. Peter bit on his bottom lip, moving down to his knees as he grabbed a hold of both of Danny's bottom cheeks and spread them wide. He let his thumb caress the rim, gently pushing one in before Peter leaned in so he tongue could lubricate and push in as well to pleasure the blonde. Danny moaned instantly, body trembling as he screamed out Peter's name, pleading for the brunette for more.

  
Peter had a sly grin plastered onto his lips, liking how Iron Fist was begging for him to pleasure him. Spiderman sucked and pushed his tongue forcibly all the way in Danny's tight hole. The blonde moaned, tears already forming and almost dripping down from his eyes as he tried to clutch onto anything, hands trying to grab a hold of the wall in front of him.

  
"Peter.. Peter.." Danny chanted out the brunette's name like a mantra "More.. Please.." He pleaded out in a breathy tone of voice as Peter pleasured and tried to lubricate him with his saliva. The brunette pushed his index finger in Danny's hole, his saliva drying up rather quickly making it a little hard to push and add another finger inside the blonde.

"Damn it.. We need a lube.." Peter muttered off in a frustrated tone of voice, head turning from side to side as he looked all around Danny's room in search of a lube. Danny whimpered in response, all thoughts cleared and blank as he could only think of Peter and how good he was making him feel, even if his finger poking inside Danny was a rather uncomfortable feeling.

  
Peter pulled out his finger for a moment, as much as he wanted to have Danny there and now -- he didn't want to hurt the blonde. Danny whimpered at the loss, whining at Peter when he had stopped and moved away from him "Shuush, gimme a sec." Peter said, reassuring the other that he wasn't leaving as he moved over to Danny's bedside drawer; the brunette looked over to the table and on Danny's desk, opening up a drawer and he grinned from ear to ear.

  
"Gotcha." Peter said and in return, catching Danny's attention as the blonde looked over to him with a puzzled look etched onto his features "As much as I'd like to have you now." Peter said off, walking back to Danny with a lotion in his hand, it wasn't actually sex lube but, it'd do -- better than, not using any and making Danny have a trauma with his first time with Peter "I don't want to hurt you." The brunette said in a soft tone of voice that Iron Fist didn't even know how to reply back properly to it.

The brunette poured a decent amount on the palm of his hands, coating his fingers with the lotion before he positioned them back at Danny's arse "Alright, deep breaths and tell me when it hurts." Peter said in a soothing tone of voice as he kissed Danny's back and slowly pushed two fingers inside the blonde.

  
Danny's whole body tensed up, body trembling violently under Peter as he tried his best to stay calm. It hurt more than, Danny had anticipated and Peter grew worried by the other's reaction.

  
"I'm sorry, I promise it'll get better."

  
Peter took gentle care in scissoring his fingers inside Danny "Just calm down and take deep breaths." He said, kissing along the blonde's nape as his other lubed hand went to Danny's arousal and started to stroke him in long and gentle pace. Danny tried to push his thoughts at the pleasure, ignoring the pain behind him as he moaned out and bucked his hips against Peter's hand that was on his member.

The brunette took gentle care of Danny, trying to soothe out the pain as he caressed and tried to find Danny's sweet spot. But, it was becoming increasingly hard, with Danny moaning and his fingers feeling Danny's inside. Peter groaned out in frustration, his self-control slipping away as he pulled his finger out of the blonde, earning him a mixture of a groan and whimper from Iron Fist.

  
Spiderman abruptly took hold of Danny's shoulders and made the blonde face him again; he took the bottle of lotion that lay on the floor and poured nearly all of it on his throbbing hard cock "Danny, I'm sorry. I can't anymore." Peter said as he crashed their lips together. He kissed Danny hungrily, making the blonde moan and pull him close. Peter stroked his cock, making sure to coat it with the lotion and lubricate it for Danny.

  
Once he had distracted Danny with the kiss, he grabbed a hold of Iron Fist's thighs again, making the blonde wrap them around his waist again. Then, slowly Peter guided his cock to Danny's puckered and awaiting hole.

"Ooh.. Peter.." Danny immediately pulled away from the kiss as the head of Peter's arousal pushed inside him. The blonde tightened his hold onto Spiderman, the brunette shushing and trying to make Danny stay calm as he lightly patted the other's head with his other hand, finger playing along strands of golden locks.

  
"It's alright.. It's gonna be okay Danny." Peter said, kissing along Iron Fist's neck as he wanted the other's attention to avert to other things than, the pain "It's gonna feel better soon; I promise." Spiderman said as he slowly pushed in deeper inside the blonde.

  
Danny nodded in reply, hands cupping Peter's cheeks as he looked straight into the brunette's caramel hues "I trust you." Danny said as he kissed Peter again; distracting himself from the pain as the brunette pushed and full seated himself inside the blonde. Peter waited, kissing Iron Fist passionately as he didn't want to hurt the blonde more. He stayed as still as he could, rocking his hips for a moment or two then, stopping immediately so Danny would get used and adjust to him quickly.

"Move.." Danny murmured against Spiderman's lips as he closed his eyes; Peter nodded at the blonde's words and slowly moved his hips -- hands gripping tight onto Danny's waist as he thrust shallowly inside the blonde.

  
Iron Fist pulled his back up to let a strained moan escape though, his mouth was only left to with silence as a small gap positioned itself on his lips. Peter made a slow and gentle pace with his thrusts inside Danny. He knew it hurt and he hadn't actually prepared the blonde much for him, so the least he could do was to be _patient._  
"Oh fuck.. You're so tight." Peter commented, eyes shut tight as his cock throbbed inside of Danny; the blonde moaning, squirming and tightening around Peter was just too much for the brunette. Danny's hands moved to Peter's shoulder then, to his back, clawing and desperately holding onto the brunette. Spiderman moaned out in pleasure, his thrusts slowly speeding up as he held on tighter to the blonde.

Danny pulled Peter close to him, moaning against the brunette's ear as he tightened around Spiderman's cock "Peter.. More please.." He said in incoherent and broken words, finding it hard to voice out his wants with Peter driving into him and practically clearing out his mind with everything aside from the pleasure.

  
"Ha-harder.." Danny pleaded, tears already trailing down his cheeks as Peter pounded harded against his ass; Danny moaning helplessly at the pleasure as he was limp and the only strength he was actually giving a small portion of his attention to was keeping his legs locked onto Peter's waist. He begged for Peter to go harder, faster, make him scream more and Peter growled in lust -- loving Iron Fist wanting him.

  
It wasn't long before Peter found Danny's sweet spot; it made Iron Fist gasp and see white with stars; he clenched hard at Spiderman, rubbing his body shamelessly as much as he could against the brunette as he moaned louder.

"Peter!" Iron Fist moaned, the only word he could only mutter out was the brunette's name and he screamed out Spiderman's name like there was no tomorrow -- Peter cruelly pounding harder and faster into Danny, hitting his sweet spot dead on -- making Danny scream till his voice was hoarsed and he was crying out of pure bliss from Peter's animalistic thrusts.

  
The brunette slid one hand between their bodies; grabbing a hold of Danny's member as he stroked the blonde's arousal with almost the same pace as his thrusts. Danny was left speechless, nearly gasping out for breath as he kept on voicing out Peter's name. He shuddered violently under Peter, his cum spilling out and tainting both his and Peter's cock. The blonde moaned out in a hoarsed and lewd tone of voice; making Peter moan out in pleasure as he thrust harder into Iron Fist.

  
Danny whimpered, holding onto Peter with little strength he had before Peter growled and pounded into him faster; Iron Fist clenched his insides at Peter's cock and the brunette moaned, his seed releasing deep inside Danny as his cum tainted the blonde's inside.

Peter huffed in exhaustion, legs already too tired to support both of them as Peter slowly sat himself down on the floor -- with Danny sitting on his lap. Both tried to catch their breaths, Peter resting his forehead against Danny as he gently held the blonde close to him. He started kissing on Danny's neck again, marking the skin on the other side of Iron Fist's neck with his kisses, trailing love bites all over him down to his chest. Danny whimpered at the action, moaning in pleasure at the feeling of Peter's lips against his skin -- his still overly sensitive skin.

  
The brunette started to play along Danny's chest once he regained his breath, fingers idly teasing the blonde's nubs as Peter made sure to cover Danny with his kisses. With Spiderman caressing his body and pleasuring him again; Danny's arousal started to come up again.

  
"Peter.." The blonde murmured, his cheeks flushing to an ever deeper shade of red as he looked down to his own cock.

Peter's gaze moved down to find Danny was already hard again. The brunette smirked and glanced to Danny, a mischievous smile plastered all over his features "So naughty." Peter remarked, leaning in close to give a quick yet, not so chaste kiss at Iron Fist's lips "Already hard when, I'm barely even touching you." Peter commented in a husky tone of voice that sent shivers down Danny's spine.

  
"Take care of it yourself." The brunette said off as he slowly started move his hips against Danny's, his own erection coming back to life inside the blonde "I want to see you ride me." Peter whispered lowly against Danny's ear and the blonde whimpered at the brunette's words. Peter's hands moved down to Danny's waist, holding Iron Fist still as he comfortably laid himself down on the floor.

  
"Peter.. I can't --"  
"I'll help you, don't worry."

Danny bit on his bottom lip, looking to Peter bashfully as he felt another wave of tears rushing up at his eyes. The brunette raised up one hand and let his thumb wipe away one tear drop "Come on, it'll be alright." Peter reassured Danny as the blonde nodded at his words. Iron Fist hesitantly placed his hands against Peter's chest; feeling the heat radiating off the brunette's body -- making him moan and his cock sprang up and get even harder.

  
Slowly, the blonde started to lift himself up -- moaning slowly as he arched his head back, feeling Spiderman's cock leave his inside and Danny abruptly and quickly thrust himself back down against Peter's arousal.

  
Peter groaned at the pleasure, his nails digging in deep at Danny's skin as he held onto his waist -- already sure that he was marking and probably even injuring the other with his grasp.

  
"Peter.." Danny voiced out, moaning the brunette's name out sensually as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of having Peter's cock in him. Peter moaned, thrusting back up against Danny as the blonde pushed his hips back down to Peter's waist.

Both moaned in a unison, Danny rocking his hips against Peter's as pleasure ran through his body in waves of bliss; making him shiver and tremble above Peter. The brunette roamed a hand against Danny's chest -- wanting to feel more of Danny as he tugged on the blonde and tried to make him lean in for a kiss.

  
Peter pushed his torso up as Danny leaned down for a kiss; both lazily and sloppily kissing each other. Teeth running against teeth, lips making sloppy and slurping noises as their tongues shyly rubbed and curled against one another.

  
The brunette moved his hands down to Danny's bottom, cupping the blonde's ass cheeks as he groped them hard, feeling the soft and irrisistable bottom just fit perfectly in his hands. Danny moaned in their kiss, gasping for air as he broke it off and closed his eyes, feeling a certain and familiar heat pool in his stomach. The blonde moaned, hands holding onto Peter's forearm as he fastened his thrusts, trying to reach his climax once more.

Spiderman helped and pounded in faster inside Danny, hands spreading the blonde's cheeks apart as his fingers played along the rim of Danny's hole -- experimentally poking against it to see if more could still fit in. Danny moaned out in a bliss, eyes closed tight as he moaned out Peter's name once more, finding it hard for his body to keep on lifting itself up as the blonde found his own self to be rather heavy for a change.

  
Danny trembled, screaming out Peter's name one last time as he cummed -- not as hard as last time but, his milky white seed spurring and painting his and Peter's skin once more. The brunette watched Danny's expressions as he cummed; driving in faster inside the blonde as Danny felt so tight yet, his insides were so slick that Peter could easily thrust inside him.

  
Even the lube had found its way back to coating even just a tiny bit of Peter's fingers. Peter drove in faster, feeling his climax near as he moaned out Danny's name. He thrust in deep inside Danny, moaning out the blonde's name when he finally cummed inside Danny for the second time -- his seed mixed with the lotion he had used on Danny probably already oozing out of Danny's entrance.

The blonde let his tired self rest against Peter's body, breathing and trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. Danny look over to Peter, a smile on his lips as he gave another kiss to the brunette; though this one was more loving, a chaste and passionate kiss that was full of love and promise. Peter smiled into the kiss, putting in just as much passion and enthusiasm in the kiss as Danny did. The brunette moved one hand to cup the blonde's cheek -- both of their eyes closed as they cherished the moment in being each other's arms.

  
Danny moved first, still catching onto his breath as he slowly lifted himself up from Peter. He moaned at the loss; Peter watching the blonde intently as he arched up one brow in confusion. There was a smidgen of red tainting Danny's cheek. Once the blonde had fully removed Peter inside of him, the brunette's gaze moved over to his hands and saw that there was blood on his hands.

  
"Danny!" Spiderman quickly called out to Iron Fist as the blonde looked over to him innocently; Peter sat up straight and when his eyes caught sight of his southern regions, his eyes widened in both fear and shock. There was a small puddle of blood; tainting both his lower parts and the floor of Danny's room. The blonde let out a gasp of fright, his eyes widening in fear as well as Danny quickly moved away from Peter.

"I.. What is.. Did I?" Danny stuttered out in a jumble of words, not entirely sure of what to say as he let one hand move to his bottom. As his fingers touched the rim and hole of his arse, Danny hissed in pain and quickly recovered his hand up to look -- and in that small moment his hands traveled to his bottom, blood had already covered his fingers.

  
Peter quickly moved closer to Danny, one hand grabbing a hold of the blonde's wrist as he hugged the already crying Danny close to him "It's gonna be alright." Peter murmured in a soft tone of voice, trying to calm Danny down.

  
"It's alright. It was my fault, I'm sorry." The brunette continued off, his hand lightly patting Danny's head and caressing his blonde locks, careful not to put any blood on his hair.

  
"I'll take care of you. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! How was it you guys?! Did ya like it? Yes or no?  
> Anyways! Thanks for reading my fanfic! Comment or whatever ~ I'm still thinking if I'm gonna make a sequel of the such for this *nods*  
> Also! I know with being in the SHIELD helicarrier, Danny's room should have a bigger and instant ventilation and that, the whole ship should've been informed that Danny's room was gassed or something *nods*  
> BUT WHATEVS! Just go with the flow mates ~ owo


End file.
